There are a number of things one must do initially to set up a mechanical clock. First, attention must be given to the action of escapement. Then the clock needs to be put in beat. Finally, the clock needs to be regulated. In checking the action of escapement, the ear of the horological restorer is the best instrument to use in verifying that the clock is running and operating properly. This verification of the proper operation of the clock is limited, however, by the sensitivity of the ears of the restorer. When putting the clock in beat, the restorer uses his or her ear to make a judgment of the equality of time between beats. The accuracy of this phase of the setup is also restricted by the sensitivity of the ears of the restorer.
The real challenge comes when it is time to regulate the clock. This is a procedure that can often continue over the course of several days, weeks, or even months. The procedure involves setting the clock to match the time of some accepted standard time, allowing the clock to run for a length of time, rechecking the clock against the standard, adjusting the rate regulating mechanism, and finally resetting the time. The procedure is time consuming and is hampered by the limitations of the human senses.
A need exists in the art for an electronic system and method that automatically senses and records each beat from the clock, allowing for precise calculations of the parameters relevant to the operation of the clock, such as its pendulum period.